


Kiss And Make Up

by theflashxwa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashxwa/pseuds/theflashxwa
Summary: Barry and Iris talk it out before Barry proposes.Missing scene in 3.17





	Kiss And Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

After defeating Music Meister, Barry and Iris head to the loft to talk. Iris opens the door and walks in, Barry follows her inside.

“Wow, you didn’t change anything when I moved in with Cisco.” he looked around. 

“I uh couldn’t bring myself to do it.” she replied  
Barry had a slight chuckle.

“So can we talk please Bear? It’s been a week and I miss you.” she says sadly. Barry walks closer to her and grabs her hand and brings her to the couch to sit.

“Look Iris, this past week has helped me think of how I can save you and gave me time to work on myself. But I never stopped thinking about you. When you walked away after I said what I said, it broke my heart into pieces to see you hurt. I thought I was doing the right thing to save you. But we’re stronger together, we’ve always been stronger together.” Barry almost cried saying that.

Knowing Iris, she already had tears coming out. 

She sighs and says “I know you needed time Bear. And I’m sorry for doubting us. For you doubting you that you only wanted to marry me because it could save me. I should have also known that you love me with everything. I was hurt, but you were hurt too. I gave you the cold shoulder after what Wally said. I didn’t get a chance to tell you how sorry I was and how much I love you before you headed into the speedforce.” She was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. Keep going.” Barry grabbed her hands and kissed it.

“When the tracker disappeared I thought I had lost you forever. Wally too. I couldn’t accept that the love of my life and my little brother were gone forever. I knew you were alive but damn was I scared for my life. I didn’t want to feel what I felt when you got hit by lightning and when you vanished after the second particle accelerator. I can’t live without you Barry and I never want to. You are my everything and you’ve always been.” now she was crying. Barry was crying too. 

“I am sorry you had to go through that again Iris. You know I never ever would hurt you. I will always come back to you. You’re my home Iris, and that’s one thing that’ll never change. I love you.” Barry pulled her in for a big passionate kiss.

They stood up together and moved to the windowsill where they sat together. 

Barry pulled out his phone and put on Running Home To You.  
He stood up and Iris was so ready for this.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold.  
Can’t change what they future may hold.  
But, I want you in it.  
Every hour, every minute.”

Barry slowly made his way to Iris.

“This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it’s all flying past  
But it’s clear now,  
When you’re standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”

“All I want to do  
Is come running home to you”

Barry puts Iris’ arms around his neck and starts to slowly rock back and forth.

“Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to   
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home   
To you.”

He grabs her hand again and moves towards the windowsill. 

“And I could see it   
Right from the start   
Right from the start   
That you would   
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you.”

Barry rubs her cheek while Iris is about to cry because it’s so beautiful.

“All I want to do   
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home   
Home to you.”

Barry reaches into his pocket and grabs the ring.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold  
Can’t change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute.”

Barry gets on one knee and Iris covers her mouth.

“Iris West, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes!”

Barry laughs and puts the ring on her finger.  
They hug and kiss at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish they gave Barry and Iris more time to talk about their little break.


End file.
